Second Az-Verazun-Valeric War
Az-Verazun |side2=* Grand Valerius States *Valeric League * Az-Vilazun *Central Trade Union of Powers ** Alurin-Dertabin ** Tanachaki ** Teurin ** Fahrgrave ** Tavra * Arkasian Realm ** Arkasia ** Valyrakania ** Arkhan ** Arkasvalyn ** Valadia |side3=Verun Republic |side4= |commanders1=*Caile Zalbar Te'han Verazun † *Caile An'zil'nir Amar Verazun |commanders2=*Aurelius Tealesh III† *Aurelius Tealesh IV |commanders3= |commanders4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= }} The Second Az-Verazun-Valeric War or the Second Verun-Valeric War is an Ongoing conflict to dismantle the Caliphate and Rouge nation of Az-Verazun. It began after the Refoundation of the Grand Valerius States and was a continuation of the First Az-Verazun-Valeric War that took place 40 years prior. Background The Second Az-Verazun-Valeric War was a war that would happen it was just a question of when. The main reason was because of the First Az-Verazun-Valeric War just prior to World War Two which had ended in the defeat of Az-Verazun. As such when the Grand Valerius States had refounded they took it upon themselves to disrupt it and attempt to make it collapse. As such they launched a Terror Campaign against them in Early 1974. However by late 1975 the intelligence pointed directly toward Az-Verazun and as such the War sparked up. Conflict Early War (1975-1982) The Early conflict was most often bombing campaigns against the Garrisons and Positions of the Az-Verazun Peoples Army. Which saw large success including the destruction of many Armament Factories and Runways. As such by 1982 the ability to land forces onto Az-Verazun was possible. However the Air-war would continue well into the 2000s to support the invasion. Operation Verun Eagle (1983-1999) By 1983 landing was possible and the Operation code named 'Verun Eagle' was launched. The opening stages of the operation saw great success with the capture of Anzilar which was a key Harbor on the coast that allowed shipping of supplies and troops. After the initial landing and success in taking the Harbor, the Valeric started moving inland taking cities as they went. Then at the City of Zaliabad which was a two month long struggle to take the city, that ended in a Valeric Victory. During these years great success was achieved as they pushed far into the Country. The Mid War (1999-2005) The mid war as it was called by the media, was a time of change on the frontline as the new Dictator Aurelius Tealesh IV took power. After he set up the Az-Vilazun puppet regime the war began to stall after almost 30 years of fighting. By 2002 the Battle of Zelbinazir was begun which marked the stop of the Offensive as the Valerics suffered their first major defeat. However the Valerics Held the front and did not get pushed back by the Az-Verazunian Offensives. As such most of the 'Mid War' was quiet and anti-insurgent campaigns by the Valeric Army. However in 2004 with the Successful mission preformed by NAGA the Caile Zalbar Te'han Verazun was killed who had instigated the war. This was seen as a great morale boost to the forces. However his Son An'zil'nir Amar Verazun took power and the war continued however with the ongoing Az-Verazun Civil War slowed down the continuous assaults of the Az-Verazun Troops. The Light War (2005-2016) The Light War was a nickname given by the soldiers to Duty in Az-Verazun during the years after the New Caile took power, as they were relatively quiet with little to now action. As such only small Skirmishes and small Engagements took place making it the place the Valeric Soldiers who wanted relatively Light action wanted to be deployed. However the Civil War was still ongoing and fighting between the Verun Republic and Az-Verazun was still at its height while the Valeric Regime and Troops watched from a distance. By 2011 the News had Stopped Covering the Events of the War because nothing happened, very few men died in this period and as such it was relatively light on news. However that all changed when in 2016 during the erupting Varkasian Crisis an Az-Verazunian Assassin attempted to assassinate Aurelius Tealesh IV in revenge for the former assassination of the Caile in 2004. However this broke the relatively light war as the Valeric Troops started a new offensive to avenge the Dictator. The November Offensive (8th November 2016-29th November 2016) The November Offensive was the first offensive since Operation Verun Eagle and as such was a turning point in the war. With the Verun Republic and Az-Verazun in all out combat the offensive pushed deep into both of these groups land. But the Valerics would recieve aid in the war on the 9th which sparked the offensive the Central Trade Union of Powers had decided to help the Grand Valerius States and Az-Vilazun in the Az-Verazun Civil War and thus the Second Az-Verazun-Valeric War. And battles broke out all across the front, and by the 13th the Siege of Vilazun had started and on the 18th had ended with the Capture of one of the high ranking officials in the Az-Verazun Army. Category:Wars Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty